Bukan Sekedar Janji Aku Akan Membawanya Pulang
by uchiha sato
Summary: ..........


BUKAN SEKEDAR JANJI

AKU AKAN MEMBAWANYA PULANG

Theme :Adventure

Karakter Utama 1: Uzumaki Naruto

Karakter Utama 2 : Uchiha Sasuke

Karakter Pedukung : Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno

Kakarakter Fiksi : Kaguya Endo

**Episode 1**

**Misi berharga, uchiha bersama kaguya dengan diawasi ular**

Di tengah hutan, saat semua binatang malam mulai keluar dari sarangnya......

"Gukkk...Gukkkkk."Suara burung hantu yang membuat suasana tambah mencekam.. seseorang dengan tutup baju panjang hingga menutupi kepalanya sedang berjalan di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia masuk ke sebuah tempat, dan tampaknya sebuah tempat persembunyian....

Di dalam tempat persembunyian itu ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkannya ke ruang utama, lorong itu sangat kumuh, berdebu, bahkan banyak ular di sekitarnya. Di setiap sudut lorong yang berbelok-belok itu terdapat patung manusia berkepala ular.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia sampai di ruang utama, tepat di depan pintu ruangan utama itu ia menghela nafas yang panjang hingga akhirnya membuka ruangan itu..

Clekk......Kreeetttt.........

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, tuan sudah menunggumu"Kata seseorang berkacamata kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tuan akan memberi tahukan tugasmu, mengapa tuan sampai memanggilmu, Tuan Orochimaru, silahkan."

Orochimaru berkata dengan suara yang datar :"Kau....Kaguya Endo,.. aku ada misi yang sangat penting untukkmu."

Seseorang yang ternyata bernama Kaguya Endo menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat Orochimaru.. dia melihat orochimaru sedang duduk tepat di depannya dengan didampingi oleh seorang yang berkacamata dan seorang dengan........ mata saringhan...... Kaguya Endo kurang jelas melihat wajah orang-orang itu karena di tempat itu sangat gelap, hanya diterangi oleh lilin, yang sayup-sayup kembang-kempis tertiup angin yang mengalir sepoi melalui saluran ventilasi.

Oro :"Kaguya, aku memanggilmu untuk sebuah misi yang penting."

Endo :" Apa itu Tuan."

Oro :"Milikku yang paling berharga, kau harus melindunginya, memastikannya sampai ke tujuan dengan aman."

Endo :"Maksud tuan, maaf aku kurang mengerti"

Orochimaru tertawa dengan sinis kepada seseorang kaguya yang berada di hadapannya.

Oro :"Dia, uchiha Sasuke,.. kawal dia, dia akan pergi ke konoha...... ."

Endo :"Uchiha Sasuke, dia orang yang berdiri di samping tuan kan?, aku dengar ia sangat kuat, apa aku perlu mengawalnya tuan."

Oro :"Ten...."

Belum selesai orochimaru menjawabnya, sasuke telah memotong pembicaraan orochimaru, ia berkata dengan sinis,. :"Pergilah!"

Kabuto :"Tenang sasuke, dia pasti berguna untukmu."

Endo mengenyitkan dahinya dan menatap sinis pada sasuke, Endo bertanya dalam hati begitu spesialkah uchiha ini, sampai-sampai tuan orochimaru memanggilnya dengan sesuatu yang berharga terlebih lagi aku harus mengawalnya. Endo tetap menatap sasuke degnan tatapan dingin.

Syutttt...............

Endo masuk dalam dimensi genjutsu sasuke, endo memegang kepalanya dan berteriak....

"Sasuke!,,, Hentikan!!...."Teriak orochimaru kepada sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan genjutsunya, dan meninggalkan orochimaru, kabuto dan kaguya yang tengah memegang kepalanya dengan tanpa kata.

"sasuke kembali kemari!" teriak kabuto

"Aku akan menunggu di kamarku."

Oro :"Kau... Tidak apa Endo?" tanya oro dengan nada datar

Endo :"Aku tidak apa-apa tuan,.. maaf... konoha... untuk apa?"

Orochimaru :"Membersihkan nama Uchiha."

Endo seketika itu tercengang, ia ingat kalau sasuke itu adalah uchiha terakhir yang selamat dari pembantaian klannya oleh Uchiha Itachi.

"Baik Tuan, besok kami berangkat ke konoha."kata endo....

Seketika itu lilin mati, sluruh ruangan menjadi gelap, sayup-sayup terdengar suara orochimaru yang bersuara entah dari mana :"Endo, besok tunggulah Sasuke di luar hutan ini, dan lakukan yang biasa klanmu lakukan."

Endo tersenyum dengan penuh ambisi mendengar kata-kata orochimaru itu.

_**Apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya....**_

_**Next episode :"The Cracked Bone ( tulang yang retak ), dua klan satu tujuan "**_

**Episode 2 :**_** The Cracked Bone ( tulang yang retak ), dua klan satu tujuan "**_

Tap... Tap.... Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Endo yang sudah sedari tadi menuggunya di balik pohon.

Sasuke :"Ayo pergi."

Endo :"Hanya tersenyum sinis pada sasuke."

Sasuke :"Apa yang lucu?"

Endo :"Aku hanya bretanya dalam hati seberapa hebatkah kau, uchiha."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, dan menatap endo dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa emosi, dan berlalu dari Endo, tanpa sepatah berkata dalam hati ;'Tuan Orochimaru mengatakan kalau aku boleh melakukan apa yang biasa klanku lakukan, ya itu artinya bertarung."

Sasuke :"Apa yang kau pikirkan kaguya." Kata sasuke sambil berjalan membelakangi Endo.

Endo bangun dari sandarannya di pohon itu dan berkata :"bagaimana bila aku katakan..... kau harus mengalahkanku dahulu baru aku mau ikut denganmu."

Sasuke terus berlalu tanpa memperhatikan Endo....

Lalu Endo berkata :"Ini tentang pembantaian Uchiha...."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung diam di tempatnya... ia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah yang sinis.

Endo tersenyum sinis dan berkata :"Kau adalah uchiha yang berhasil selamat kan,.. kau pasti sangat lemah, pantas itachi malas membunuhmu... "

Sasuke menatap Endo dengan wajah yang tambah menekuk, tambah sinis...

Endo :"Kenapa?.. kau akan menggunakan saringhanmu lagi....?"...Huh..."

Sasuke Menghunus pedangnya,... dia mengunakan shunsin no jutsu nya ( gerak kilat ), tidak ada 1 detik sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapan Endo sambil menodongkan katana ke kepala Endo.

Endo kaget.. .sangat kaget..... Sungguh cepat... mengapa... kenapa..... apa karena ini....dia begitu berharga.... tidak.... kalau hanya... ini/...... itu tidak cukup.....

Endo :"K....Kau cepat juga....."

Sasuke :"Kalau kau masih berbicara lagi, aku akan membunuhmu." Masih sasuke berkata dengan nada yang datar, tanpa ada emosi.

Endo :"Kalau begini bagaimana?"... Endo mengeeluarkan tulang dari bahunya dan menepis pedang katana sasuke., Endo tertawa dengan penuh semangat, sepertinya endo sangat menikmati pertempurannya dengan uchiha.

Endo :"Hiahahaha,... tulangku ini lebih keras dari apapun, sekuat apapun katana mu tidak akan berguna bagiku,.. kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku...."

Sasuke bertarung sengit dengan Endo,... Endo mengeluarkan tariannya, tapi tetap saja sasuke menghadapinya dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa emosi, tatapan yang meremehkan lawannya.

Endo :"Kau..... Jangan menganggap remeh aku,.....!!!" teriak Endo...

Sasuke mengeluarkan chidorinya, dan menghantamkannya ke Endo yang menggunakan tulangnya sebagai prisai....

Endo tertawa, .."Sudah ku bilang, kau takkan pernah menang!"

Crackkkkk........Kreekk. Kreekk........

Endo :"Apa ini?,, tidak mungkin.."

Tulang Endo retak terkena chidori sasuke,...

Sasuke :"Kau kalah, pertahanamu sangat lemah." Sasuke masih berkata dengan nada yang datar tanpa ada emosi.

Endo tertunduk, melihat tulangnya yang retak, matanya memerah, bukan karena sedih, atau ingin menangis tapi marah.... bisa-bisanya.......tulangku retak,......endo menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat uchiha yang berdiri di hadapannya, jadi begitu....... dia begitu spesial bagi tuan orochimaru...

Endo :"Baik, Sasuke,.... aku akan pergi denganmu.."

Sasuke :"Tujuan kita hanya satu,...Ayo kita pergi ke konoha."

_**Next episode : Perasaan Daun kala diterbangkan angin..... bahagia, takut atau waspada?**_

_**Konoh**__**a tahu sasuke akan pergi ke konoha???........bagaimana????**_

**Episode 3**** : Perasaan Daun kala diterbangkan angin..... bahagia, takut atau waspada?**

"Itu uchiha kan?"

"Iya menurut penglihatanku melalui teropong ini, tidak salah lagi, ia uchiha..dia juga bilang akan pergi ke konoha."

"Kalau begitu kita haru beritahu Hokage tentang ini."

Sreett... dua orang ninja mata-mata dari konoha pergi konoha setelah mengetahui rencana sasuke.

Suit... suit......suara kicauan burung

Di konoha......

"Hum, indahnya hari ini...."Kata seseorang dengan penutup kepala konoha, ia tidur-tiduran sambil membaca buku komik "Icha Icha Paradise"

"Senshei...!" teriak dua orang dari kejauhan...mereka yang berteriak adalah naruto dan sakura.

"Jadi guru di sini, kami menunggumu di danau dari tadi.." Kata sakura dengan wajah marah

"Iya guru ini,... ternyata guru enak-enakan di sini, tidur-tiduran di taman."Kata naruto

Kakashi :"Heheh.. maaf,.. aku sedang berpikir,... sekarang tim 7 kan kurang satu orang lagi, siapa kira-kira yang bisa menggantikan posisi sasuke ya?"

Sakura dan naruto terhenyak, mereka tersentak,.... seketika itu mereka menjadi murung..

Kakashi berkata dalam hati :"jadi mereka belum melupakan sasuke ya."

Kakashi :"Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda, sakura jangan murung gitu donk."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap sakura yang masih murung, dan ia berkata :"Hee Sakura, jangan khawatir aku akan membawanya pulang, aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu kan, kita akan berkumpul lagi, tim 7 akan berkumpul kembali."

Sakura menatap naruto dan tersenyum simpul, kakashi yang melihat hal itu menjadi senang.

Tiba-tiba shisune menghampiri mereka,

Shisune :"Kalian dipanggil Hokage Tsunade."

Di tempat Hokage

Tsunade :"Sasuke akan ke konoha, tapi kita tidak tahu apa tujuannya, mungkin ia bermaksud untuk balas dendam akan kematian seluruh klannya, ia pasti mengincar dua tetua konoha, aku akan mengungsikan mereka ke negara suna, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Sakura dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan :"Apa...Sasuke!"

Sakura dan naruto tertunduk mereka tidak tahu apakah harus senang, bahagia atau waspada akan kedatangan sahabat mereka..

Kakashi kemudian melihat mereka berdua yang tertunduk lesu, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan naruto dan sakura, kakashi bertanya pada hokage :"Lalu untuk apa kami dipanggil."

Hokage :"Kalian adalah tim terakhir yang aku panggil, sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahukan masalah ini kepada semua tim ninja di konoha, walaupun hanya sasuke konoha juga harus waspada, keadaan ditingkatkan menjadi kode kuning."

Naruto lalu memotong pembicaraan mereka,

Naruto :"Aku ada permintaan."

Tsunade :"Apa itu."

Naruto :"Izinkan aku yang menyambut sasuke di depan gerbang konoha."

Tsunade: "Tidak, terlalu berbahaya!"

Naruto :"Kumohon."Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang penuh emosi, matanya berapi-api, ia teringat akan janjinya pada sakura.

Tsunade :"Tapi......"

Kakashi :"Aku akan mendampingi naruto."

Sakura :"Aku juga."

Tsunade :"Baiklah kalau begitu, menurut perkiraan, sasuke akan sampai di konoha besok pagi, jadi persiapkan diri kalian."

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura :"Baik."

Mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruangan hokage sakura paling dulu meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul kakashi dan naruto paling belakang, Tsunade berkata pada naruto saat ia hendak meninggalkan ruangannya :"Naruto......... katakan sesuatu pada sasuke."

Naruto hanya menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk....

**Next Episode : Kata-Kata Yang kurangkai****.**

**Beragam Cara Telah Kulakukan Untuk Membuatmu Kembali Sahabat, Mungkin Dengan Ini Kau Bisa Berkumpul Dengan Kami Lagi.**

**Episode 4**** : Kata-Kata Yang Kurangkai**

Malam tiba, naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia memikirkan tentang hari esok, hari di mana sahabatnya akan kembali ke konoha, sudah lama, sangat lama bagi naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia duduk di meja dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas, ia menuliskan kata-kata yang tepat untuk sasuke besok, apa yang harus naruto katakan, ia sangat bingung, ribuan kertas tergeletak, berhamburan di bawah meja, naruto meremas banyak kertas, ia sangat bingung, apa yang harus dikatakan naruto, tanpa terasa ia menitikkan air matanya, ia berteriak, bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Naruto harus berhasil menuliskan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya pada sasuke besok, hari yang besar, hari yang menjadi impiannya, tidak peduli apa tujuan sahabatnya itu, dari dalam lubuk hatinya naruto sangat bahagia bisa bertemu sasuke, sangat bahagia, tidak bisa dilukiskan. Naruto memukulkan pulpennya dengan meja, ia menangis sesenggukkan, akhirnya ia menyadari beban yang begitu besar, ia tambah berteriak.......... Tak berapa lama gurunya datang, ya kakashi yang datang ia datang bersama sakura yang tampaknya juga habis menangis.

Kakashi :"Naruto, aku tahu perasaanmu.... ."

Naruto :"Guru.... (naruto masih menangis sesenggukan)

Kakashi melirik ke sakura, dan berkata lagi pada naruto ;'Naruto, lepaskanlah,.. menangislah sesukamu...dengan begitu bebanmu akan terasa ringan, jangan takut akan kata-kata itu, kau pasti bisa melakukan lebih dari itu besok."

Naruto berteriak, ia menangis, tidak berapa lama sakura juga ikut menangis.... suasana di kamar naruto menjadi sangat dramatis, tidak terasa kakashi juga menitikkan air matanya.....ia memejamkan mata dan berkata dalam hati :"Sasuke, bisakah kau dengar mereka, tangisan mereka,.... mereka sangat mengiginkanmu kembali, mereka tidak kuasa bertemu dengamu besok, sasuke apa kau masih ingat kami, naruto, sakura dan aku gurumu,... teruskan naruto, sakura menangislah sepuasnya, besok kalian harus tegar, tidak ada waktu untuk menjadi lemah dihadapan sasuke.

D tempat terpisah , di hutan dekat perbatasan konoha, tempat sasuke dan Endo. Sasuke membuka matanya , sekilasas ia seperti mendengar teriakan naruto...

Endo :"Ada apa sasuke?"

Sasuke :"Tidak,, itu bukan apa-apa."

Endo :"Sasuke, menurut perkiraanku kita akan sampai di konoha besok pagi."

Sasuke :"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

Cuit, cuit....burung berkicauan,. Matahari terbit dengan indahnya dari arah timur.....Pagi telah menjelang...

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, begitu juga sakura dan kakashi. Mereka bertiga berjanji akan berkumpul di taman konoha jam 9 pagi ini.

Naruto mengawali hari ini dengan tanpa kata, matanya masih merah, raut mukanya masih sedih, ia mengambil secarik kertas di atas meja, dan ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu..

_Naruto berkata dalam hati :"Guru, kau benar... sekarang aku lebih tenang, aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada sasuke."_

Naruto memakai baju berwarna orange strip hitam, ia menuruni tangga, dan ia membuka pintu.

Cklekkk........Kreeet....

Alangkah kagetnya naruto, di depan pintu ternyata telah berdiri 5 sahabatnya yang lain, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji dan Lee.....

Neji :"Naruto,... kau sudah siap bertemu sasuke?"

Naruto menatap mereka, dan kemudian tersenyum... merekapun ikut tersenyum...

Ke 6 sahabat itu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju taman konoha, mereka tidak berkata apa-apa satu sama lain, dipersimpangan jalan mereka bertemu rombongan sahabatnya yang lain, mereka adalah ino, Ten Ten, Hinata dan Sakura.....

Ino menyapa shikamaru dan kemudian bersama-sama berjalan menuju taman konoha.. Sesampainya di taman, mereka bertemu Kakashi sensei, Guru Guy, Guru Asuma, Guru Kurenai, Guru Anko dan Guru Iruka.

Kakashi melihat naruto dan sakura yang sedang murung,.. kakashi mencoba menghibur mereka :"Naruto, Sakura.........Kalian tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh...?"

Naruto dan sakura menatap kakashi, guru mereka..

Naruto bertanya :"Tidak,.. apa itu guru?"

Kakashi :"Tumben aku datang lebih awal dari kalian, biasanya kan aku sering terlambat...hehhehh." kakashi tertawa, memejamkan mata dan menggaruk kepalanya..

Sakura tersenyum simpul.... Lee yang mendengar itu tertawa, neji juga ikut tertawa.. akhirnya semua orang di sana tertawa......

Kakashi :"ayo kita ge gerbang konoha, dan menyambut sasuke."

Naruto :"Baik, aku sudah siap sekarang."

_**Apa yang tejadi saat sasuke datang....**_

_**Next Episode : Hati yang tertutup......Hari penantian**_

**Episode 5**

**Hati yang tertutup......****Hari penantian**

Sampai di gerbang konoha, ternyata sudah banyak yang berdiri di sana, menunggu kedatangan seorang uchiha terakhir yang lama tlah pergi dari konoha.

Naruto, sakura dan kakashi berdiri di garis paling depan tepat di depan gerbang pintu masuk konoha,.. semua yang ada di sana tegang,... angin dingin mulai berhembus, tangan naruto bergemetar, sakura juga.... tapi kemudian kakashi menenangkan mereka.

Tap...Tap.....Tap......Sreek......

Sebuah sosok manusia keluar dari bayangan hutan, keluar dari semak-semak.....

Kakashi : "Dia Datang."

Mendengar kata-kata gurunya itu, jantung naruto semakin berdebar kencang, sakura tidak kuasa menahan air matanya...

Dua orang dari klan berbeda itu sampai di hadapan mereka,. ....orang dengan rambut hitam menatap orang dengan rambut kuning, mereka saling menatap.

"Ow,.. tampaknya konoha akan menyambutku." Kata sasuke dengan kata datar, seolah ia tidak gentar dengan banyaknya ninja konoha yang berdiri di hadapannya.

_Endo berkata dalam hati :"Ini gawat, kita harus segera pergi darisini."_

Naruto dan sakura terdiam.. kakashi dialah orang pertama yang berbicara pada sasuke, mantan muridnya...

Kakashi :"sasuke, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk balas dendam, dua tetua konoha sudah pergi ke negara suna, mereka tidak ada di sini."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata kakashi...

Naruto :"Sasuke....... semalam aku ......"

Sasuke lalu memotong pembicaraan naruto, berbicara pada kakashi seolah-olah tidak ada naruto ataupun sakura di sana....

Sasuke :"Kau salah kakashi,... aku ke sini bukan untuk membalas dendam, tapi membersihkan nama uchiha."

Kakashi :"apa maksudmu."

Sasuke :"Saringhan adalah lambang uchiha, hanya uchiha yang boleh menggunakannya, tapi kau, kau bukan uchiha, tujuanku datang konoha... adalah........untuk membunuhmu."

Seketika itu, angin berhembus tambah kencang,.. semua orang konoha kaget, mereka salah mengerti akan tujuan sasuke ke konoha, terlebih lagi hokage tsunade, ia salah perkiraan, malah sekarang keadaan tambah gawat ,kakashi berdiri tepat di hadapan sasuke yang ingin membunuhnya.

Tsunade :"ini gawat...."

Sasuke mulai menghunus katananya,.. kakashi bersiap... namun naruto memecah suasana itu...

Naruto :"Guru kakashi, biar aku yang melawannya." Naruto menatap kakashi dengan penuh arti

Kakashi yang menyadari itu mundur satu langkah dan menarik tangan sakura.

Kakashi :"Baik, naruto,.. sampaikan pesanmu pada sasuke yang kau buat saat malam penuh arti."

Naruto :"Baik,.. sasuke aku lawanmu."

Sasuke mengenyitkan dahi, ia mulai berlari, menerjang naruto dengan katananya, naruto menghindar, ia mengeluarkan jurus kage bunshinya,.. tapi itu tidak berguna bagi sasuke, sasuke tidak mengeluarkan joutai maupun saringhannya, naruto juga tidak menggunakan mode sage ataupun cakra kyubi. Naruto menendang sasuke, tapi sasuke menghindar,sasuke melempar shurikeenya, naruto menghindar.... semua ninja konoha hanya terdiam melihat pertarungan itu.

Mungkin karena emosinya naruto mengeluarkan cakra kyubi, 4 ekor kyubi keluar dari tubuhnya.... naruto mengeluarkan rasenggan....rasenggan yang sangat besar, bahakn karena rasenggan telah mengakibatkan hembusan angin yang kuat, mengempaskan bangunan sekitar, mengempaskan para ninja konoha..... sasuke terdesak dengan keadaan itu, hal itu membuatnya gentar walau hanya 2 detik,.. ia mengeluarkan saringhan dan joutai tingkat 2 nya, juga chidori, chidori yang sangat hebat, kilat chidori dengan liar menyambar semua yang ada di sekitarnya...

Mereka bersiap mengadu chidori dan rasenghan.....Naruto berteriak,,,, sasuke juga berteriak... teriakan mereka menakutkan semua orang.

Blam.....Duar.......Criit..... pachicicicic..........Blam. . ... .

Terjadi ledakan yang besar, sangat besar.....bahkan ledakan itu membuat kaca-kaca di beberapa rumah konoha pecah tak terkecuali kaca ruangan hokage juga ikut pecah.

Naruto terhempas dan jatuh di tanah dengan posisi tertidur, sasuke juga terhempas namun ia lebih beruntung karena terjatuh dengan posisi berdiri bertumpu dengan katananya.

Sasuke terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan naruto, mereka kehabisan cakra..... melihat situai yang menguntungkan baginya, sasuke berlari menghampiri naruto, ia bermaksud menusuk naruto dengan katanya... ia semakin dekat.......dan....

Clebbbbb.....................................

_**Apa sasuke menusuk naruto,... apakah naruto mati.....?**_

_**Next episode : Mulai terbuka... akankah kegelapan itu berhasil aku terangi dengan secercah cahaya, seseorang yang berbicara dengan langit**_

**Episode 6**** : Mulai terbuka... akankah kegelapan itu berhasil aku terangi dengan secercah cahaya, seseorang yang berbicara dengan langit**

Clebbbb...... semua gelap,.... semua orang terdiam melihat adegan itu....

Naruto membuka matanya, dihadapannya, diatasnya ada sasuke menunduk bertumpu pada katananya yang ditancapkannya di samping kepala naruto.....

Sakura berlari menerjang sasuke,.. ia hendak memukul sasuke, tapi sasuke berhasil menghindarinya, ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya itu,.. ia sakura memukul sasuke tidak dengan kekuatan penuh, sakura memukulnya sambil menangis,... melihat itu, naruto yang sedang terbaring di tanah memegang kaki sakura, seketika itu sakura terjatuh, terbaring bersamanya dengan katana sasuke tertancap di tengah-tengah di antara kepala mereka berdua. Dari posisi itu mereka bisa melihat wajah sasuke yang memejamkan mata dan bernafas kelelahan... Sakura menangis sesenggukan,...

Naruto :"Sasuke, aku akan mengatakan kata-kata yang kubuat semalaman kemarin."

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto :"Kata-kata itu adalah.....Aku akan membawamu pulang, kegelapan di hatimu akan aku terangi dengan cahaya, cahaya yang terbuat dari kenangan..antara aku, kau, sakura dan kakashi senshei...."

Sakura masih menangis,....... mendengar itu sasuke memejamkan mata dan berkata dengan nada yang datar....

Sasuke :"Naruto......Sakura..........Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum.....

Tik....Tik...Tikk.... seketika itu hujan turun, langit seakan menangis melihat sahabat yang akhirnya bertemu itu..

Sakura dan naruto yang mendengar itu kaget, mereka terdiam sambil menatap sasuke,. Kemudian sasuke juga berkata pada sakura :"Sakura.... kau tidak berubah, masih saja suka menangis, kau cengeng, sama seperti dulu." Sasuke tersenyum lagi...

Sasuke dengan sisa kekuatannya mencabut pedangnya, dan berdiri tegap... ia membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan naruto dan sakura yang terbaring di tanah.. Sasuke pergi dengan menyeret pedangnya sehingga menimbulkan jejak pedangnya di tanah konoha. Orang-Orang konoha hanya terdiam melihat sasuke yang meninggalkan naruto dan sakura.

Naruto menaikkan kepalanya dan melihat sasuke,.. ia berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya itu

Naruto berteriak :"Sasuke!!!!'....Sasuke!!!!'......

Suasana hening, hanya suara naruto saja yang terdengar...

Tiba-tiba sakura juga berteriak memanggil sasuke :"Sasuke...!!..........

Kini dua orang yang berteriak,.. .....

Tiba-tiba dari arah pasukan ninja konoha terdengar teriakan, ia berteriak dengan penuh semangat :"Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke...!.... ia yang berteriak adalah guru guy...

Lee juga ikut berteriak memanggil nama sasuke,.. akhirnya kakashi sensei juga ikut berteriak...

Neji,.. shikamaru...Hinata.....Ino...Iruka.... semua orang konoha berteriak memanggil nama sasuke....seketika itu suasana menjadi gaduh, ramai akan teriakan yang memanggil nama sasuke

Namun sasuke tetap berjalan menjauh dari konoha, melewati gerbang konoha, sampai di tempat kaguya endo berdiri, sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

Endo berkata dengan menatap sasuke :"Sasuke, sepertinya orang konoha ingin kau kembali, seorang uchiha terakhir dari konoha, dan akan tetap menjadi milik konoha."

Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar sambil memejamkan matanya :"Konoha........ Terima Kasih."

Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya pergi langsung merebahkan kembali kepalanya, menghadap langit yang mengujaninya dengan air mata,... naruto memejamkan matanya dan berteriak :"Sasuke!!!!'...........

Di tempat terpisah, di luar markas akatsuki telah berdiri seseorang dengan mata saringhan, memakai jubah dan memakai pelindung kepala konoha yang telah tergores, ia menatap langit yang menghujaninya dengan air..........

Seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan bertindik berteriak dari dalam markas, menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam markas... namun laki-laki itu tetap menatap langit yang menangis dengan mata saringhannya, seolah ia berbicara pada langit.....

**The End...**

**Cerita ini, hanya fiktif belaka... bila ada kesalahan mohon maaf... tolong di review ya**


End file.
